


Only Sirius

by CommonColds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, James Potter knows, M/M, relationship, unaware feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonColds/pseuds/CommonColds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you dare say it was only a one night stand, don't you dare! You know very well how I felt towards"- Sirius choked in hysteria, his eyes flaming as they narrowed on Remus. </p><p>This time Remus did roll his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> Heaven  
> "I've always been afraid of Love.  
> Mother Nature

Remus was in a hurry. A huge hurry, the type of hurry that sent all the parchment from your bag spiralling out and onto the floor; the type of hurry that had people shouting after you as you barged past, bruising their shoulders. That kind of hurry.

And the reason for his hurry; his one good friend, Sirius Black. As he hurried down the corridor, bumping painfully into Frank Longbottom's left shoulder, Remus inwardly groaned at what he had to do next. This wasn't his job, he was meant to be the one that spoke words of wisdom and came up with the blue print behind their marvellous pranks. James was meant to be the one that comforted the wounded, not the chocolate obsessed, slightly crazy werewolf who was now launching his way through the entrance hall, heading for the doors.

Unfortunately, James just happened to be away on Christmas break, and so it was up Remus to brave the dark, dark mind of Sirius Black and work to cheer up his mate. Then send a curse letter to James for leaving at such a disastrous time.

For they all knew it was going to happen. It happened every bleeding year, and this was the first one that James had been absent for. Damn him, Remus thought frostily as he spotted Sirius sitting by a tree near the lake, staring out into the distance.

Remus pulled his coat closer to him as he walked slowly to where Sirius sat, trying to brace himself as much as he could against the wind as well a s prolong the inevitable.

Once he reached his shaggy haired friend, he sat quietly beside him, huddling against the trunk of the tree to gain warmth. It helped marginally and he finally built up the confidence to speak to his friend.

"Sirius, don't you think you should have a coat or something on? You're going to freeze out here!"

Sirius ignored him, asking, instead what he considered to be an unanswerable question.

"Remus, why do trees always die in the winter?"

Remus, knowing that Sirius wouldn't want to listen to his proper explanation on the subject, rolling his eyes and answered simply, "Mother Nature."

Sirius seemed to consider this, as he sighed and replied, "Well, Mother Nature mustn't like winter very much. All the good things die in winter. Like the trees, and the sun, and the birds, and- and"- Sirius cut off, as if he couldn't stand to say anymore of the sentence. Instead, he leaned back on the tree with a broken sigh, a tear escaping his eye. Remus refrained from rolling his eyes again.

"Sirius, seriously, this is ridiculous. It was only"-

"Don't you dare say it was only a one night stand, don't you dare! You know very well how I felt towards"- Sirius choked in hysteria, his eyes flaming as they narrowed on Remus. This time Remus did roll his eyes.

"I wasn't going to say"-

"I've always been afraid of love," he admitted softly, stopping Remus in his sentence once again, turning to stare again. "And now I know why. There were so many things I loved about her. The dark, crisp skin that covered her, the way he juices just flowed and her taste – Mmmm," he moaned, and Remus felt suddenly sick, "It was like I was in Heaven."

He sighed. "But, of course, Mother Nature just had to take it all away from me."

Finally, Remus had had enough.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed. "It was a bloody roast turkey! There is no need to sound like you lost a loved one or – or someone died! It was a bloody turkey!"

Sirius was on his feet in a flash. "She was more than just some simple roast turkey, she was my roast turkey, and Peter stole her and - and ate her! Do you know how that feels? He always steals my roast turkeys, every Christmas!" he sulked unhappily.

Remus sighed at his friends antics. Slinging his arm over Sirius shoulder, he pulled his lips into small smile.

"Tell you what. We'll go down to the kitchens now and get you another one. And hide it from Peter."

Sirius frowned. "It won't be like the last one, the last one was perfect. But . . . I suppose we could do that," he resigned with a sigh.

Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing. Next time he was making sure James was there. Even if he had to tie him to a chair to stop him from catching the train. He was never going to do that again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't do it," he warned, lazily drawing patterns onto the bed sheet. It's almost like Sirius has a death wish, he thought idly to himself. It honestly shouldn't surprise him anymore.

Sirius slunk into a half crouch on top of his bed, narrowing his eyes slightly. He curled himself into a tightly bound position, leaned forward and prepared to pounce. James eyed him from behind his drapes.

"Don't do it," he warned, lazily drawing patterns onto the bed sheet. It's almost like Sirius has a death wish, he thought idly to himself. It honestly shouldn't surprise him anymore, after the 6 years of a truly scarring and dangerous friendship with the disgraced Black. Never once had James seen him do anything that was remotely reasonable or expected, never once had he let go of the almost sickeningly mischievous smirk and never once had James regretted his friendship. He honestly thought himself lucky when he had been barrelled into a girls' toilets stall on his first ever train ride to Hogwarts, giggling as he and a shaggy haired stranger hid from the stern-faced teacher who was hunting them. But, you know, lucky in a slightly mentally unbalanced way.

Sirius turned slightly so that James could see his taunting wink before he leaped with a startling war cry onto the neighbouring bed. A loud shout sounded through the room, followed by a string of profanities and flailing limbs. Sirius sat on top of the bundle of blankets that covered his roommate. "Morning Moony!"

Remus Lupin, or otherwise named 'Moony', eventually managed to surface his head above the suffocating blankets, and glared at Sirius. Or rather, he would have glared at Remus, if he hadn't been so bloody tired, so his glare turned into more of a squint. Sirius squinted back.

"Sirius, get the hell off me, it's only-" Remus took a moment to glance at his alarm clock, his eyes widening as he snapped his head back to look at Sirius, with a painful-sounding crack. James winced. "It's only 10:30! 10:30, Padfoot! On a Sunday! I'm going to murder you!" Remus flailed his limbs again, trying to wiggle out from beneath Sirius, and Sirius tossed himself down on him with a grunt.

"Moony! No, stop, I was hungry!" he whined as he pinned Remus' struggling arms. "We're going to miss out on brunch!"

"So go without me", the Werewolf groaned as he relaxed back, completely unfazed that an almost fully-grown man was spread out across his person. It only just occurred to James how often this seemed too happened. Just the other day Sirius was tackling Remus down the hill towards the lake, only stopping when Remus agreed to help him with Astronomy. And only last week Sirius was pinning Remus down, demanding to know how his date at Hogsmede was. It seemed that no matter the situation, Sirius always seemed to be on top of Remus is one way or another. James' eyes widened.

"But Moony, I want to go with you! Peter eats everything before I have a chance to even lift my fork and James is too busy lusting after Evans to provide adequate conversation!" Sirius ignored James protests and pouted down at Remus, who groaned in defeat. Sirius pumped his fist before jumping off Remus and tugging his arm until he was standing, all the while jabbering about bagels and sausages and eggs and bacon. Once the door snapped shut, James was left to stare wide-eyed at the closed oak.

"Huh", he said aloud to himself, before shaking his head and rousing Peter, the small, slightly pongy boy who completed the friendship of four. That boy was down-right terrifying if he missed Sunday brunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that this is on fanfiction.net, both authors are me. Also I will be slowly continuing this by adding to it slowly, just don't expect it to be constant. This story will be marked as Completed, although I will continue to be adding chapters when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sirius Black – Marauders Era)
> 
> 143\. I will not sing "We're off to see the wizard" when sent to the Headmaster's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please be aware that this is part of my "I Swear It Wasn't Me!" story on Fanfiction.net, which is a story based on 150 things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts. Hence the prompt.

"Mr Black! If I hear one more word out of your mouth about that awful muggle show, you will be going straight to the Headmasters office!"

Sirius grinned at McGonagall toothily. "But Miss! All you have to do it tap your heels thrice and poof! Your wish is granted!" Growling slightly, McGonagall pointed to the door furiously.

"Out, go to the Headmasters office now!"

"Uh, uh, uh, you didn't tap your heels, Miss. You have to ta – mmmmm," Sirius started, but was cut off by a hand that slapped over his mouth tightly.

"Its fine, Professor, I'll take him," Remus told the red faced Professor in a hurry, dragging the struggling student out of the classroom and into the hallway.

After just a few steps, Sirius managed to wrestle free of Remus, and shouted back to the class, "Now you go feed those hogs before they worry themselves into anaemia, Professor!"

Remus pulled him away in time enough that they could only just hear the angered cry of McGonagall.

Remus shook his head at the grinning Gryffindor who was now skipping down the hall, merrily humming. It was all James fault. He had apparently thought that it would be an amazing idea to show Sirius the movie The Wizard of Oz, as an inside joke. Unfortunately, Sirius had taken it upon himself to spread the legend of Oz around the school. The teachers did not appreciate the effort.

Suddenly, Sirius ran back to Remus and grabbed his hand in a firm grasp. Pulling at it slightly, so that they were at skipping pace, he began to singing, "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Remus shook his head at his friend, as he continued to be dragged down the school's halls, on the way to Dumbledore's. Or, as Sirius called him, 'The Wizard of Oz'. He needed new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sirius Black – Marauders Era)
> 
> 30\. Remus Lupin does not want a flea collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas carols: 'Frosty The Pervert' and 'An Aussie Jingle Bell'.

"Frosty the pervert in a trench coat he did go to a the school yard to expose his -"

"Sirius! Do not finish that song!"

Sirius grinned hugely at his best friends, as he continued to jump up and down atop of Peter's sleeping form.

"Dashing through the bush in a rusty Holden ute! Kicking up the dust Esky in the boot!" Sirius stopped suddenly, and his friends let out a relieved sigh, thinking that he had finally stopped his antic, over-joyous behaviour (a farfetched idea, they knew, but it was far too early in the morning to be rationally).

Dashing their hopes, Sirius suddenly sprang forward onto James' bed, landing on his back as James let out a strangled "Oof!"

"Jamsie boy? Jamsie! What's an Esky?" Groans were heard from around the room, before Remus' head was suddenly seen from beneath his bed sheets.

"Sirius, it is way too early to have to deal with you. Go back to bed!"

"But Remmy! It's Christmas! We have presents! You have presents! I have presents! Hell, even Peter has presents! Now, Wake. Up!"

Remus let out a hurried yelp and scrambled out of bed and onto the floor just as Sirius pounced onto his sheets. Sirius grinned toothily down at Remus. "I got you something!"

Remus moaned softly, slamming his hands over his eyes, knowing he was going to be attacked, bitten, slapped or possibly killed by whatever Sirius had gotten the werewolf. His eyes twinkling, Sirius handed Remus a small box wrapped in purple tissue paper, before backing away slowly. James glanced up from his spot on the bed, wondering what on earth Sirius could have given Remus that would require him backing away, and knowing that he was going to get a laugh out of it and possibly have to pull Remus away from Sirius to stop him strangling the boy.

Remus cautiously opened the box, glancing inside carefully. As he caught sight of the object inside of the box, his face turned red and he turned to glare at Sirius, who cackled gleefully before sprinting out the door, followed closely by a growling Remus.

James hurried out of bed and looked inside the box, letting out a chuckle as he saw the flea collar inside.

One day, that boy is going to get himself killed, he thought to himself as he hurried out of the dorm to restrain Remus from Sirius.


End file.
